NightMares
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: I whipped this up at night. Forgive crappiness.


**Lol..Time for a random songfic~ This time...HIGHER POWER by Boston**

**Disclaimer-**_** I don't own Pokémon, Higher Power or Boston**_

_**BTW- Everyone in this story is a gijinka,**_

_**Gijinka—A human that looks like a Pokémon **_

_**ON WITH THE STORY**_

The castle hovered sullenly in the overcast sky, a menacing thing to behold. The ocean beneath it was calm, clear and pink tinged. A pink head poked from the water and chirped in query. Her long pink hair splayed out behind her, she rubbed her baby blue eyes wearily, which where red rimmed with previous tears. Rising out of the water, the pink cat-human rose up towards the large floating fortress, her long, pink tail whipping like mad.

_**Let me love you**__**  
><strong>__**Take me home to your religion for the night**__**  
><strong>__**Let me touch you**__**  
><strong>__**Teach me how to see your vision through my eyes**__**  
><strong>__**Turn the pages**__**  
><strong>__**Tell my story, let me face another day**__**  
><strong>__**Safe embraces, I feel it comin' now**__**  
><strong>__**My captain's on his way.**_

Mews POV

The large doors opened creakingly. Mew chirped and called out haltingly

"..Mew Two...?"

"..."

I floated through another doorway, which led into a narrow corridor of chambers. The brown wood glowed slightly with shiny black inscriptions on the walls.

"..."

I came to a purple and blue door with blood red inscriptions on it. I opened the door and saw the purple clone sitting on the edge of his bed in deep thought, His face was calm; psychic energy seemed to bounce from him. I cleared my throat and started to speak, when the figure on the bed cut through, his voice monotone.

"You are distressed, little one..."

I flew over to Mew two and flung my frail form onto him, sobbing hysterically

_**Hey, my higher power**__**  
><strong>__**The world is spinnin', but I'm not afraid**__**  
><strong>__**Yeah, give me the power It's the beginnin', the beginnin' of another day.**__****_

_**Yeah**_

"MewTwo!" I wailed, shaking like a leaf.

"It was..It w-was..."

"Calm down." His voice was emotionless, yet somewhat tender. I breathed in deeply, then looked into his deep amethyst eyes. Relief flooded me and I managed to stutter my dream out to him.

"E-everything was s-s-so dark...no colour, no n-nothing...so...dark...absence of life...although...I saw a figure drowning in sorrow...it was faint..but he looked...purple...he had wires running over his body...he looked alot like you..."

"..."

His reaction was just what I'd expected: absolutely nothing. At least he listens.

"..."

I huddled onto his lap and nuzzled my face into his artificial body, inhaling his lavender scent. I felt my tail lifted and draped across something thick and smooth; his tail, I gathered.

_**Let me hold you**__**  
><strong>__**Take me back into the secrets of my mind**__**  
><strong>__**Let me know you**__**  
><strong>__**Come and save me Lord**__**  
><strong>__**Don't let me cross the line**__****_

_**Hey, my higher power**__**  
><strong>__**The world is spinnin', but I'm not afraid**__**  
><strong>__**Yeah, give me the power It's the beginnin', the beginnin' of another day.**_

I was laying on the black and purple bed, curled up to the sleeping form of MewTwo. His tail and mine were entwined, like our fates...and, well, just about everything else, emotion wise at least. His arms wrapped around my waist, a protective frown etched onto his face. I rested my head so that my face was nuzzled into his neck. A cold draft came through the single window, chilling the room. I shivered, my damp body chilled. I felt my clone's embrace strengthen around me, pulling me as physically close as possible. I purred in content.

"Feeling better, little one?" I nuzzled him, before pulling away and looking into his deep eyes.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

_**"God grant me the serenity**____**  
><strong>__**to accept the things I cannot change;**____**  
><strong>__**courage to change the things I can;**__**  
><strong>__**and the wisdom to know the difference.**__**  
><strong>__**Thy will,not mine,shall be done.**__**  
><strong>__**Amen."**__****_

_**Ooh, let me love you**__**  
><strong>__**Ooh, let me love you**__**  
><strong>_

_**FEW WEEKS LATER**_

"Mewtwo, _darling_," I purred lowly as I kissed my new Fionce once again. "Do you ever think about how we came to be?" I nuzzled his chest, feeling his rubling purr.

"Well," He thought about it. "You created the Pokemon world...but...I, on the other hand, am made from your freaking eyelash. That is weird."

"I know..." I let my hand wander down to his belt.

"But...you're _mine..._" I finished in a hiss. My clone's hands brushed my bare waist as I unbuckled his belt. I heard his voice purr huskily in my ear.

"_I will make you scream my name to the heavens..."_

And, he did.

_**Hey, my Higher Power**__**  
><strong>__**The world is spinnin', but I'm not afraid**__****_

_**Yea, my Higher Power**__**  
><strong>__**It's the beginning of another day.**__****_

_**Hey, my Higher Power**__**  
><strong>__**The world is spinnin', but I'm not afraid**__****_

_**Yeah, my Higher Power**__**  
><strong>__**It's the beginnin' of another day.**__****_

_**Hey, my higher power**__**  
><strong>__**Hey, my higher power**__**  
><strong>__**Hey, my higher power**__**  
><strong>_


End file.
